


Old Family Recipe

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Marvel Animation Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth-12041, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally unmasks and tells Harry the truth. It's not quite how he pictured it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Family Recipe

            “aah-ah-ah Spider-Man,” Goblin said. He shook Harry in his grasp, he had his son by the back of his shirt and Harry’s struggling was doing no good.

            “Let him go,” Peter said.

            “Such a shame. You stake out _my_ home and still cannot keep my son from me,” he mocked. Peter sent out a web blast, but the Goblin easily side-steps it.

            “Come now, don’t want to harm what you’re trying to protect now, do you?” he said. Peter clenched his fists, but didn’t move. “Thought not.”

            “Not even you would hurt your own son,” Peter bit out. The Goblin laughs.

            “Nothing my special serum wouldn’t fix,” he said.

            “Wha… what are you talking about?” Peter demanded. “Is Venom back?”

            “No you fool, I want to pass on the family legacy,” Goblin said. “A gift from our old friend Otto.”

            “You have the goblin serum?” Peter squeaked.

            “No way,” Harry said, continuing to struggle.He managed to land a kick on his father’s face and the Goblin growled.

            “Children should be seen and not heard,” he said. A burst of electricity seeped from his gauntlets and Harry screamed.

            “No!” Peter shouted, darting forward. Goblin side-stepped him again. “Let him GO Goblin, I’m not going to let you take him.”

            “I’ll tell you what Spider-Man, let’s make a deal. I’ll let him go if you… unmask.”

            “You’ll let him go,”

            “Scout’s honor,” Goblin replied. He shook harry a bit for emphasis and the boy groaned.

            Peter ripped off his mask.

            “There. Let him go,” he said. Goblin dropped Harry to the ground, and Harry scrambled up towards Peter before he froze.

            “Peter?” he said. “No… no, that’s - “

            “Harry, you need to run,” Peter said, reaching out an arm towards his friend. Harry flinched from his hand and Peter felt like crying.

            “This whole time?” Harry demanded.

            “You see Harry, you think he’s your friend but he’s been lying to you all along.” He took a step forward, one hand outstretched.

            “You stay away from me!” Harry snapped. The Goblin frowned and Peter had the split-second of spider sense that he didn’t even need as he dove forward to get Harry out of the way of the electric blast.

            “Harry, run!” he shouted, planting his feet and turning back towards the Goblin. Harry started and took a few staggering steps back before turning and running.

            He really needed to talk to Fury about some insulation for his suit, Goblin’s shock was different than Electro’s and this time it only took one blast to take Peter down. At least it didn’t knock him out this time, and from his sprawl on the concrete he could see that Harry was getting away.

            “Not so fast son, don’t you want to see how long it takes to fry a bug?” Goblin said, stopping the current. Harry faltered, “He lied to you for so long, surely you’d like to watch?”

            “Stop it,” Harry said, turning around abruptly. Peter tried to tell him to keep running but couldn’t quite form words. Harry squared his shoulders and took a step back towards his father, “I’ll come with you, stop hurting him.”

            “Such a bleeding heart,” Goblin sighed. “We’ll work on that son. Very well, come along.”

            “Harry,” Peter managed to force out. He tried to shoot out a web to pull his friend back, but the bolts were messing with his arms and the web just hit the ground. Managing to throw himself forward, he forced himself up to a crouch.

            Harry didn’t look back, stepping onto the glider in front of the Goblin, who grabbed onto his shoulder.

            “Farewell Spider-Man,” Goblin said. As the glider reached cruising altitude, the Goblin grabbed something from his belt. As they came falling towards him, Peter realized they were pumpkin bombs.

            “No!” Harry yelled, jerking forward and trying to fight off his dad’s grip. “Peter!”

            Peter could hear the Goblin’s laugh get further away as the first bomb started to flash.

 


End file.
